bienvenuechezlesloudfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Devenir imprévisible
'Devenir imprévisible '(Predict Ability) est le 40ème épisode de la saison 3 de Bienvenue Chez les Loud. Plot Lincoln pense qu'il est ennuyeux, alors il fait différentes choses folles tous les jours pour qu'il puisse être imprévisible. Personnages * Lincoln Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud (ne parle pas) * Luan Loud (ne parle pas) * Lynn Loud Jr. * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud (camée) * Rita Loud (ne parle pas) * Lynn Loud Sr. * Clyde McBride * Liam * Zachary Gurdle * Stella * Mme Johnson * Entraîneur Pacowski * Prothèses de Lincoln * Rusty Spokes (camée) * Joy (camée) * Albert (mentionné) Synopsis Un matin à la Loud House, en attendant la salle de bain, Lincoln apprend à Lincoln que la salle de bain est toute sienne, commentant ainsi, il se rend toujours à 7h03 précises. Au petit-déjeuner, papa sert à Lincoln le burrito du petit-déjeuner comme il le fait habituellement. Alors qu’il se prépare pour l’école, Lincoln essaie de trouver le bon t-shirt, même si tous sont orange, quand Lori le prévient, il sera en retard à l’école. Lucy et Lola disent à Lincoln qu'il est toujours le dernier enfant à quitter la maison. À l’école, Mme Johnson charge Lincoln de travailler avec Clyde. En cours de gymnastique, l'entraîneur dit aux élèves qu'ils grimperont au plafond, mais Lincoln décide qu'il doit utiliser la salle de bain ... à nouveau. Cette nuit-là, Lincoln craint qu'il ne soit toujours ennuyeux. Il mentionne se lever, aller aux toilettes, aller à l'école à l'heure habituelle et avoir le même petit-déjeuner. Pendant qu'il s'endort, il rêve qu'en mangeant le burrito du petit-déjeuner, Lisa, l'entraîneur de Lynn Sr. Pacowski et Zach (ainsi que les prothèses de Lincoln) lui disent qu'il est toujours prévisible. Mais quand Lincoln se réveillera, il dit que le lendemain matin, il aura une nouvelle stratégie. Le lendemain matin, Lincoln se rend à la salle de bain avant Lisa. Surpris, Lisa vérifie sa montre et mentionne qu'il est 7h01. Lorsqu'elle se présente, elle autorise Lisa à utiliser la salle de bain. Au petit déjeuner, Lincoln demande à son père de lui préparer des gaufres. Après le petit-déjeuner, pensant que l’orange le rend ennuyeux, Lincoln se rend au grenier et trouve une boîte de vêtements à porter soi-même. Il décide de porter quelque chose de différent. Lincoln arrive ensuite à la camionnette avant ses sœurs, à leur grande surprise. À l'école, même les amis de Lincoln sont surpris par son déguisement. Lorsque Mme Johnson donne une autre tâche à la classe, Lincoln demande à Stella de travailler avec lui. Mme Johnson, surprise, se dit heureuse de ne pas avoir choisi Clyde. Au gymnase, Lincoln décide de grimper sur la corde jusqu'au plafond, pendant que ses amis le soutiennent. Le lendemain matin, Lincoln décide d'aller aux toilettes après ses sœurs. Il s'habille ensuite avec des vêtements d'époque Renaissance et mange du poisson cru avec du sirop au petit-déjeuner, ce qui le fait vomir. À l’école, lorsque l’entraîneur Pacowski dit aux élèves de faire des tours de gymnastique, Lincoln prend la direction opposée. À la fin de la semaine, Lincoln est à court de vêtements et son polo orange est le seul qui reste. Lincoln finit par s'endormir dans la boîte et fait un autre cauchemar: Lincoln est sur scène, accompagné de sa famille, de ses amis et d'un professeur de sport. Mais peu importe ce que fait Lincoln, ils continuent de penser qu'il est ennuyeux. Lincoln se réveille et dit qu'il doit cesser d'être imprévisible. Le lendemain à l'école, Lincoln demande à ses sœurs, ainsi qu'à ses sœurs plus âgées dans la camionnette, de tenir le coup parce qu'il a quelque chose à dire: il a continué à agir différemment chaque semaine parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres pensent qu'il était ennuyeux. Lori lui dit qu'il n'est pas ennuyeux et que tout le monde a ses routines, même ses sœurs. Juste après que Lincoln ait pardonné à ses sœurs et à ses amis, l’entraîneur Pacowski lui dit qu’il était juste à temps pour les cours de gym et qu’ils font maintenant le saut à la perche, à la grande déception de Lincoln. Dub cast * Nathalie Bienaimé comme Lincoln * Caroline Mozzone en Lori * Claire Baradat comme Leni * Patricia Legrand comme Zach * Marie Facundo comme Lynn, Liam * Magali Rosenzweig comme Lucy * Frédérique Marlot dans le rôle de Lana * Jessica Barrier dans le rôle de Lola * Caroline Combes comme Lisa, Stella * Philippe Roullier comme Lynn Sr. * Audrey Sablé comme Clyde * Inconnu comme Coach Luna, Luan, Lily, Rita, Rusty et Joy n'ont aucune ligne dans cet épisode. Citations * Lisa: "Désolé de te faire attendre, mon frère. Je vois que tu vas habituellement aux toilettes à 7h03 précises, ante meridiem. Tu peux entrer maintenant, s'il te plaît." * Lincoln: (entre dans la pièce) "Merci, Lis." * (dans la salle à manger) * Lynn Sr .: "Bonjour, fam! Vous avez des demandes de petit-déjeuner? Mettez vos commandes!" * Leni, Lynn et Lana: (tout à la fois) "Burrito! / Gaufres! / Pain perdu!" * Lincoln: "Et j'aurai le petit ..." * Lynn Sr .: "Petit burrito. Cuit comme d'habitude." * Lynn: "Tu vas manger ça? Parce que j'ai besoin de plus de protéines!" * (Dans un souffle, Lincoln abat le burrito d'une bouchée et mâche avec la bouche ouverte tout en regardant Lynn) -- * Lincoln: (cherchant dans sa garde-robe de chemises orange) "Hmm ... Maman, où as-tu mis la boîte de vêtements à porter soi-même?" * (Lincoln est maintenant dans le grenier avec une boîte de vêtements à porter soi-même) * Lincoln: "Trop jeune. Trop rose. Euh, non, ça appartient à Pop-Pop. (Il trouve quelque chose de différent.) Oh, écoute! Maintenant nous parlons. Merci, Luna." * (Vanzilla) * Lynn: "Dépêche-toi, Lincoln!" * Lincoln: (se racle la gorge) * (À leur grande surprise, ses soeurs se tournent pour le voir dans des vêtements différents) * Lynn: "Whoa, je n'ai pas vu ça venir!" * Lincoln: "Maintenant tu l'as fait!" -- * L'entraîneur Pacowski: "Bien, qui veut se porter volontaire pour monter les cordes jusqu'au plafond?" * (Lincoln lève la main) * Coach Pacowski: "Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant, Loud? Tu dois aller à la salle de bain à nouveau?" * Lincoln: "Nope. J'ai décidé d'essayer la corde." * Entraîneur Pacowski: (deadpan) "D'accord, vas-y Loud." * (Lincoln commence à grimper sur la corde alors que ses amis le regardent.) * Zach: "Je n'ai pas vu ça venir." * Stella: "Regarde-le partir!" * Les amis de Lincoln: "Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln!" * (Lincoln sonne et ses amis commencent à l'acclamer) * Clyde: (court vers le bureau de l'entraîneur et appelle sur son téléphone) "Euh, bonjour, docteur Lopez? Vous ne croirez jamais ce que Lincoln fait aujourd'hui." -- * Lori: (sort de sa chambre, voit Lincoln attendre à la porte de la salle de bain) "Bien, tu ne vas pas entrer?" * Lincoln: "Non, non, tu y vas en premier, Lori." * (Lori va dans la salle de bain) * Lincoln: (plus de sœurs entrent) "Tu es le premier, Luan. Tu y vas, Lana. Ouais, le houblon peut entrer aussi. Vas-y, Luna, sérieusement. Non, Lola, ce n'est pas un tour." * (Lincoln commence à tenir son pipi. Leni entre enfin, les sorties) * Leni: "C'est tout à toi. Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps. Je n'ai pas pu trouver ma brosse à cheveux et ..." * Lincoln: "Belle histoire, Leni!" (court dans la salle de bain) -- * Lisa: (voit Lincoln en train de manger quelque chose d'inhabituel) "Pardonnez-moi, mon frère, puis-je vous demander ce que vous consommez?" * Lincoln: "Mmm, mange juste du poisson cru au petit déjeuner. Assez bizarre, hein?" * Lisa: "Euh, pas au Japon." * Lincoln: "Comment ça se passe si je l'arrose d'un peu de sirop d'érable?" * (Il verse ledit sirop sur le poisson. Lisa, accompagnée de Luan, Lynn et Lola, observez-le virer au vert et quitter la salle à manger. Lincoln hausse les épaules et mange le poisson.) * Lincoln: (passe aussi au vert) "Beurk!" -- * (Lincoln est maintenant sur un monocycle) * Lori: "Es-tu sûr de ne pas rouler avec nous?" * Lincoln: "Je suis vraiment positif!" * Leni: "Méfiez-vous des maniques!" * Lincoln: "Quoi?!" (voyages sur un nid de poule) * Leni: "Désolé. Je voulais dire des nids de poule." -- * (Le deuxième cauchemar de Lincoln. Il est sur scène alors que sa famille, ses amis et son professeur de sport regardent) * Lincoln: "C'est moi, imprévisible Lincoln! Regarde quand je fais ça!" (rend son visage différent) * Lisa, Lynn Sr Zach et l’entraîneur Pacowski: "Baise. / Ennuyeux, mec. / Je suis déçu, Loud." * Lincoln: (alors que son visage redevient normal) "Attends, c'est quoi ça?" (enlève sa tête et la fait tourner) * Lynn, Lana, Stella et Liam: "Nous l'avons vu!" * Lincoln: "D'accord, tu as vu ça?" * (Il fait rebondir sa tête sur le sol. Il ouvre la bouche, sa langue formant l'escalier. Son corps remonte la bouche et tombe dans la bouche. La tête de Lincoln rebondit sur le sol et repousse son corps.) * Lisa, Lynn Sr Zach et Coach Pacowski: "Tu l'as fait la semaine dernière!" * Lincoln: (grogne) "Très bien, est-ce prévisible?!" * (La scène se transforme en volcan en éruption et la foule s'ennuie toujours) * Lynn Sr .: "Baille, encore!" * Liam: "Viens." * Lincoln: "QUE DIS-TU DE ÇA?!" (saute en arrière dans le volcan, tombe et crie) * Lynn, Lana, Stella et Liam: "BORING!" * (Fin du cauchemar. Lincoln se réveille au même endroit.) * Lincoln: "Ugh. Je dois arrêter d'être si imprévisible." -- * Leni: "Nous ne pensons pas que vous êtes ennuyeux, Lincoln." * Lincoln: really? Even if I wear the same orange polo shirt and the same pee at the same time every day? " * Lola: "Oh, je juge le polo." * Stella: "Ce genre de choses ne vous rend pas ennuyeux. Nous avons tous nos routines." * Lori: "Oui. Je porte littéralement le même short tous les jours." * Lynn: "Je pète quand j'éternue. Toujours, toujours." * Zach: "Je regarde le même film extra-terrestre, comme, tous les soirs pour m'endormir." * Lana: "Je ne peux pas passer une benne à ordures sans vérifier si il y a quelque chose de délicieux à l'intérieur." * Lincoln: "Wow, merci les gars. C'est un tel soulagement." en:Predict Ability es:El Predecible id:Predict Ability ms:Predict Ability ru:Приступ непредсказуемости Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 3